150 things I am not allowed to do at the Shire
by xXGirl Of The DesertXx
Summary: Pippin and Merry decide things are too boring so they decide to make a list called 150 things I an not allowed to at the Shire and they go and do every one of those things!
1. Intro

**Just to be clear I do not own anything.**

**Ideas are welcomed with open arms.**

**Please review.**

XXXXX

"You know Merry, this place has gotten far to boring here!" Pippin said.

"What do you suppose we do about it?" asked Merry.

"We make a list call '150 things I am not allowed to do in the Shire', it will evolve pranking and everything like that!" Pippin exclaimed.

"This will should be fun!" Merry said smiling.

XXXXX

**Anyway I hope you like the idea of the story, so yeah.**

**RANDOMXHARRYXPOTTERX FAN out!**


	2. Rules 1 to 5

**Just to be clear I do not own anything.**

**I would like to thank my five reviewers for their comments and ideas.**

**Yes, you can send in ANY ideas you have, modern ones, ones that reference to other things ect.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 I will not steal Gandalf's hat.<strong>

"Did you get it?" Asked Pippin.

"Yes, Gandalf was sleeping so it was easy to steal!" Merry said holding up Gandalf's hat.

"We are going to get in HUGE trouble though," Merry commented.

"I know but I look good in this hat!" laughed Pippin.

"Peregrin Took and Meradoc Brandybuck you give me my hat back right now!" an angry voice yelled. The Pippin and Merry looked at each other.

"Run?" they asked in unison. They both nodded quickly. They laughed as they ran off quickly.

**2 I will not follow Sam around saying my precioussss.**

Sam was working in the gardens as per usual when a voice hissed "My precioussss,". Sam jumped.

"Who's there?" he asked

"My precioussss," hissed the voice again.

"Stop it right now!" yelled Sam.

"My precioussss," the voice hissed again.

"Life, why do you hate me so?" Sam yelled.

**3 I will not give Frodo brown contacts for his birthday saying that the blue creeps me out.**

"Umm guys why did you give me brown contacts for my birthday?" Frodo asked staring at Pippin and Merry.

"Your blue eyes creep us out," they said in unison.

"Um excuse me?" Frodo asked.

"Your blue eyes creep us out!" Merry yelled slowly.

"Run away from the hobbit with the creepy eyes!" Pippin yelled. Pippin and Merry ran off laughing.

"Well, that was weird," Frodo said to him self.

**4 I will not keep sending Sam 'how to lose thirty pounds in thirty days' flyers.**

Sam yawned as he got up to check his letter box. He pulled out one flyer. 'How to lose thirty pounds in thirty days'. He had been getting these flyers for a few days now,

"Why won't these stupid flyers stop, I am don't need to lose thirty pounds in thirty days!" Sam yelled.

"Life, why do you hate me so!"

**5 I will not call Frodo a pansy. (It's true but he wouldn't like it.)**

"Hey Frodo, why are you such a pansy?" Pippin asked Frodo curiously.

"I am not a pansy!" Frodo replied crossing his arms.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Why are you so mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, there is the first five rules, I hope you like it! Poor Sam, life why do you hate me so just might become his catch phrase for this story! Anyway please review and ideas are welcome with open arms! Anyway happy new year to all! RANDOMXHARRYXPOTTERXFAN out!<strong>


	3. Rules 6 to 10

**Just to be clear I do not own anything.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited or put this story on story alert.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>6 I will not ask Gandalf if he is related to Dumbledore.<strong>

"Hey Gandalf, do you have a brother?" asked Pippin curiously.

"No, why? Replied Gandalf.'

"Well I was watching Harry Potter and you look like this guy, Dumbledore!" Pippin replied.

"You fool of a Took! I don't look like Dumbledore, he looks like me!"

**7 I will not sing 'I'm of to see the wizard' anywhere in Gandalf's hearing range.**

"You know we are going to get into trouble for this, right?" Merry whispered.

"Yes, I know!" Pippin replied. They linked arms and skipped past Gandalf singing at the top of there voices "We're of to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Middle Earth.." and that's all they got to sing because Gandalf started chasing them around the shire with a walking stick.

**8 I will not follow Frodo around under a black sheet saying Sssshire, Bagginssss.**

It was a normal day and Frodo sitting outside his house eating his second breakfast when a voice hissed "Sssshire, Bagginssss,". Frodo gasped.

"Ahh, they are coming for me!" Frodo said, freaking out.

"Sssshire, Bagginssss," the voice hissed again. Frodo ran away screaming "They a are coming for me!" while a figure under a black sheet chased him around the shire trying not to laugh.

**9 I will not follow Sam around singing 'I am fat'.**

It was a normal day and Sam was taking a walk but little did he know that Merry and Pippin were following him.

Surprisingly Merry opened his mouth and started singing "You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know, Fat, fat, really really fat,".

Then Pippin started singing too, "You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know, Fat, fat, really really fat,".

"I am NOT fat! Life, why do you hate me so!"

**10 I will not steal and then set of all of Gandalf's fireworks.**

Pippin laughed as he and Merry ran down to the river with as many of Gandalf's fireworks as they could carry and starting setting them off.

"At least we did not do it in a tent this time!" Merry said laughing.

"Yes, that ended badly!" Pippin said laughing.

"That is the last of them," said Merry setting the last one off.

"Now, we run!" Merry said. The hobbits ran off laughing hoping that Gandalf did not figure out it was them.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there are the next five rules! I hope they are as good as the first five because I didn't know what to write for some of them but I still wanted to use them. I would like to thank everybody for their ideas and comments and ideas are welcome with open arms. If you review tell me what race from Lord of the Rings you would be from out of Elves, Dwarfs, Hobbits and Men. I think I would be an elf! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. RANDOMXHARRYXPOTTERXFAN out!<strong>


End file.
